The purpose of this study is to develop techniques for studying central nervous system monoamine metabolism in man, and to assess the value of peripheral neurotransmitter measures as indices of central function. Clinical studies evaluating alterations of norepinephrine metabolites in plasma were continued. Differential relationships between norepinephrine activity and cortisol levels were demonstrated in healthy volunteers and bulimic patients, in comparison to previous results in depressed patients. A study of a proposed new antidepressant drug rolipram on brain norepinephrine function was performed in laboratory rodents.